


Tercera vez

by Kyokochan13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokochan13/pseuds/Kyokochan13
Summary: Cuando Mikasa Ackerman nació por segunda vez, abrió los ojos en una pesadilla donde Eren Jaeger se volvió su salvador. Ahora, el mundo la golpea con una realidad cruel y con un salvador que se transforma en un desconocido. Jean la ve quebrarse ante su dolor, pero no puede evitar pensar que si existe una segunda vez, entonces también puede nacer una tercera vez. Canonverse 113.





	Tercera vez

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama. Yo solo escribo estas cosas para quebrar un poco más mi alma.

Jean golpeó nuevamente la pared con su puño. Apretó sus dientes y cerró por enésima vez los ojos mientras trataba de unir puntos en su cabeza y entender cómo fue a parar allí. Solo quería comprender en qué momento todo se torció, los mandos cayeron y ahora eran apresados por una tira de fanáticos que adoraban a Eren como su mesías, como el salvador de un imperio que no existía y que quizás no debería existir.

Estaban atrapados, amenazados y completamente a merced de un grupo radical cuyos propósitos eran teñir de aún más rojo el futuro de Paradis y de un mundo ajeno que se cerraría a ellos y los vería como lo que Marley pregonaba que eran: demonios.

Escuchó a Connie volver a golpear las rejas con uno de sus puños, Jean se volteó y lo vio aferrarse a los barrotes con ira.

"Basta, Connie". Jean también estaba frustrado, pero necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba cabeza fría y controlar sus impulsos para no terminar golpeando su propio rostro contra las rejas.

"Nos van a matar ¿verdad, Jean?". Connie no lo miraba, sus ojos color miel estaban fijos en los barrotes metálicos. "O nos convertirán en titanes y luego…"

"No creo conveniente para ellos nuestra muerte, no por ahora". Armin interrumpió con voz bajita.

Connie desvió la vista hacia Jean, con los ojos expectantes por una confirmación a las palabras de Armin. Jean no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cuál sería su paradero después de que Eren se encontrara con Zeke Jaeger ¿Tendrían el mismo final que la familia de Connie? ¿O serían ahorcados como traidores? No lo sabía.

"No debemos pensar en eso. Es más importante guardar la calma". Jean agregó lo último al ver a sus subordinados dejar de jugar cartas y esperar en silencio por sus palabras. Lo que quedaba de su escuadrón aun lo veían como líder.

Su amigo asintió y caminó hacia él, golpeó su espalda contra el grueso muro de piedra y lanzó un suspiro pesado mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo para sentarse en cuclillas, Jean podía ver el sudor caer por su frente. Sabía que para Connie, la revelación del vino con el fluido de Zeke era como un regreso a sus propios traumas, probablemente la imagen de su madre convertida en titán era algo que rondaba en sus pensamientos. El día que Zeke Jaeger puso un pie en Paradis, ese día Connie lo perdió todo.

El día que Eren Jaeger lo llevó a Marley a luchar en un plan suicida, ese día Connie perdió lo último que tenía: Sasha ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Perdería su vida? El mal sabor de boca regresaba a Jean cuando analizaba detenidamente cómo todos esos hechos estaban relacionados con esas dos personas, con un bastardo que había traicionado a Marley y a una Paradis fragmentada; y con un bastardo suicida cuyo plan era un misterio y cuyos deseos eran inentendibles para Jean, incluso para las personas que Eren antes consideró especiales.

Y eso lo llevaba a lo más doloroso. A pensar en Armin y esas heridas que apenas habían conseguido regenerarse; y a pensar en Mikasa.

Dejó de ver a Connie y alzó la vista, ella estaba frente a él. No se había movido ni un milímetro desde que había sido enclaustrada. Estaba parada frente a los barrotes, con una de sus manos en el frío metal y la otra sujetando su bufanda vieja. No había dicho nada, absolutamente nada, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente debía estar con el hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Y aun así, Mikasa esperaba fielmente que regresara.

Armin no había dicho nada sobre el incidente entre esos tres, pero no hubo necesidad. Esas heridas y los ojos vacíos de Mikasa, fueron más que suficientes para entender lo que había pasado. Y Jean no pudo sentir más ira en él.

No entendía a Eren, lo desconocía totalmente. Jean había decidido que si volvía a verlo, necesitarían más que un par de sus idiotas seguidores para detenerlo e impedir que le rompiera ese rostro ajeno, ese hombre ya no era el bastardo suicida que conocía. No, era un desconocido. Un extraño. Uno que merecía que le partieran la nariz por hacer sufrir a las personas que se preocupaban por él. Por hacer llorar a Mikasa.

Así ella lo perdonara, él no lo haría.

"Es un alivio que estés acá". Armin se había acercado. "Solo tú eres capaz de hacer que todos mantengan la calma".

"No te deberías relajar, aún sigo esperando por el ingenioso plan que nos saque de acá y nos ayude a liberar a Hange-san". Jean respondió rápido, se esforzó por sonar amable, pero sabía que solo podía escucharse como un hombre desesperado.

"No tengo ninguno". El muchachito sonrió tristemente. "¿Podrías pensar también tú?"

"¿Yo?". Jean bufó. "Los planes ingeniosos son para los genios".

"Y tú eres uno ¿no?". Arlet tenía los ojos tristes. "La única razón por la que seguían mis planes, era porque el comandante Erwin lo ordenaba y luego, Hange-san. Por mí mismo…"

"Ahora yo ordenaré que los sigan, la situación no ha cambiado". Kirstein apretó sus puños. "Aunque me aliviaría si me dijeras realmente que tan mal estamos".

"Muy mal. La cúpula militar ha caído, tienen a Hange-san, es cuestión de tiempo para que también retengan al comandante Pixis. Todos han sido intoxicados con el vino de Zeke, probablemente hasta él. Eren…". Armin hizo una pausa, como si mencionar el nombre fuera difícil. "Eren debe saber el paradero de Zeke en estos momentos, se debe dirigir hacia él si es lo suficientemente agudo…"

"Mandará a sus hombres".  Jean interrumpió. "Él no se moverá de acá, tengo la sensación de que la mierda que planea iniciará acá, en Shiganshina".

Armin asintió.

"Eso nos lleva a que irán por Zeke quien ya debió haber hecho un movimiento contra la Legión y…"

Jean volteó su rostro asustado. Arlet solo asintió lentamente.

"El capitán Levi debe de haber caído".

"Estás demente ¡No digas eso!".  Jean bajó la voz, sintió su cara palidecer rápidamente. "Me dijiste que eres incapaz de pelear contra Eren, que no existía forma de vencerlo ni en forma de titán, me dijiste que Mikasa es incapaz de luchar contra él, y ahora me dices que el capitán Levi debe estar muerto ¿Eres consciente de qué panorama me estás describiendo?"

"Soy consciente de que estamos rodeados y con las fuerzas mermadas". Armin apretó los labios, por un instante Jean tuvo la impresión de que ese hombrecito lloraría. "Soy consciente que nuestras probabilidades de revertir esto y salvarnos son… escasas".

La palabra no era la correcta, la que Armin quiso decir probablemente era _nulas._ Lo vio en esos ojos azules donde apenas conseguía reflejarse, hace tiempo que el mismo Arlet había dejado de tener una mirada brillante y esperanzadora.

Jean solo desvió la vista después de soltar un bufido, sus ojos bajaron hacia Connie quien estaba a su lado sentado ¿Habría escuchado? El sentido común le decía que era lo más probable, pero su amigo aparentaba dormir abrazado a sus propias rodillas, si esa era la forma más amable que tenía Connie para decirle que no deseaba hablar con nadie ni escuchar nada, Jean decidió respetarlo. Él tampoco estaba de ánimos para explicarle que quizás, solo quizás, la situación no estaba tan mal como Armin relataba, que quizás aún existía una esperanza, y que quizás no serían ejecutados como traidores al nuevo Imperio erdiano.

Nunca creyó que moriría con una cuerda atada a su cuello, siempre pensó que sería por obra de un titán o por alguna bala, pero ese final crudo que su mente imaginaba era una burla a los años que había pasado vistiendo ese uniforme ¿Así se habría sentido el comandante Erwin cuando su insurrección destronó al falso rey? Probablemente no, ese hombre tenía un plan, mientras que Jean carecía de uno, carecía de ejército y carecía del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Y también carecía de una mujer a la cual llamar en sus últimos segundos de vida.

No, esa mujer si existía. En eso se parecía a Erwin. Pero la diferencia era que esa mujer estaba más lejos que la musa que se adueñó de la mente del comandante por años.

La musa de Jean era una pobre ave con las alas rotas, e incapaz de volar lejos de quien la lastimó.

Jean alzó la vista y la enfocó en la espalda de Mikasa. Ella aún seguía inmóvil frente a los barrotes metálicos, encorvada y aferrada a la vieja bufanda que Floch había comparado burlonamente con una cadena de perro. Una comparación cruel que Jean sintió arder en sus entrañas como si se tratara de hierro al rojo vivo en su piel, primaría el diálogo con la facción Jaeger, pero antes, rompería la boca del bastardo que había osado llamar perro a Mikasa.

Nadie había vuelto a hablar en la celda, Armin había terminado sentándose en la fría piedra, y finalmente Jean optó por seguirlo. Los demás hombres que aún respetaban a Jean estaban tan silenciosos que solo su respiración era señal de su existencia. El tiempo pasaba, era notorio por la oscuridad que comenzaba a invadirlos y por la intensidad de las antorchas que parecían encenderse más y más a cada segundo.

No tomó importancia a Connie cuando se acurrucó junto a él y murmuró algo ininteligible, tampoco a Armin que recostó su cabeza contra su hombro. Para Jean solo había algo que captaba su atención, la devota Mikasa que seguía de pie ante el frío metal.

"Deberías descansar". Dijo sin poder contener más su boca y esa desagradable sensación que le provocaba el verla allí, rota, quebrada, vacía. Las personas sí podían morir en vida, Jean sentía que estaba viendo a una.

No esperaba una respuesta, tal vez por ello el silencio que recibió no lo lastimó.

No tanto.

"Vamos a necesitar tus fuerzas cuando se le ocurra algo a Armin, dormir…". Jean quería golpearse, sus palabras eran tan vacías, tan ridículas, tan lejanas que no llegarían a esa mujer. "Mi madre decía que dormir era una forma de curar el alma".

Su madre, Jean sintió melancolía ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Qué recibiría cuando esto terminara? ¿Un nuevo Imperio donde poder vivir libre de maldiciones o el cuerpo muerto de su hijo? Quizás ambas, quizás ninguna y esa mujer moriría cuando Eren sacara a los colosales de las murallas y arrasaran todo.

Nunca había sido tan consiente como en esos momentos de que había alguien a quien deseaba ver por última vez y pedirle que lo dejara dormir en su regazo donde de niño se sintió seguro ¿Se sentiría seguro ahora? No, probablemente no.

"Yo ya no tengo fuerzas".

Jean abrió sus ojos levemente y salió de su letargo donde vislumbraba a su madre, Mikasa había hablado con una voz tan bajita y temblorosa que el hombre joven sintió que era producto de su imaginación.

"Ya no puedo luchar".

Era real, Mikasa estaba hablando.

"¿Bromeas?". Jean se movió levemente para quitarse a Connie y a Armin. "Estamos débiles, pero aún podemos luchar. Especialmente, tú".

Se levantó, vio a Connie gruñir buscando otro lugar donde recostarse mientras Armin solo giraba su cabeza aún adormilado. Estaba seguro que debía despertarlos, y a los otros soldados, no podían dormir tranquilamente en una situación así, pero antes que todo ello, sentía que debía hablar con Mikasa.

"No puedo. Todo está oscuro para mí".

"Encenderé una luz para ti, necesitamos…"

No pudo terminar de hablar, Mikasa había volteado su rostro. En medio de la oscuridad donde solo las luces de las antorchas generaban pequeños puntos luminosos que regaban toda la estancia de sombras largas y deformadas, Jean consiguió ver el rostro de la mujer. Los ojos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas y los labios estaban fuertemente apretados en una mueca de dolor, como si la dama sufriera algún dolor desgarrador en alguna parte de su cuerpo y se estuviera esforzando por no gritar.

¿Qué le había hecho Eren Jaeger a Mikasa?

"No tengo a dónde regresar. No tengo fuerza". Su voz estaba quebrada. "Nací dos veces. La segunda vez que abrí mis ojos, él estaba allí y me sacó de una pesadilla…"

Se hizo el silencio, ella apretó más fuerte su bufanda y cerró sus ojos tristes. Jean vio las lágrimas amargas correr por las mejillas pálidas de la mujer.

Estaba rota, estaba quebrada.

"Pero ahora…" Mikasa retomó el diálogo con una voz desgarrada. "… Ahora estamos en otra pesadilla y él no me va a salvar. Ni siquiera me quiere a su lado, yo solo soy… solo soy…"

No pudo seguir hablando, apretó los dientes como si esa palabra le quemara las entrañas, se abrazó a sí misma y cayó de rodillas. Su llanto silencioso era insoportable para Jean. Podía verla retorciéndose con la cabeza gacha, con una mano jalando descontroladamente su bufanda con tal fuerza que podría romperla y con la otra arañando el frío suelo de la celda, las uñas se le rompían y amenazaban con sangrar, pero quizás ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que pasaba en su alma.

Jean nunca sintió tal desesperación en él, sus ojos ardían y algo se quebraba dentro de él. Ella se estaba desmoronando y él no podía hacer nada, no podía mover ni un músculo y solo admirarla como quien observa a un pájaro moribundo tratando de volar por última vez.

Ella no podía volar, le habían roto las alas, le habían quebrado el espíritu y la habían llenado de miedos, le enseñaron a amar su jaula a tal punto que ahora, cuando estaba suelta, se sentía perdida e incapaz de encontrar otro lugar que pudiera llamar hogar.

A pesar de que esa prisión no era un hogar, ella le agarró cariño a sus rejas, a sus cadenas, a las migajas de pan que una mano ajena le daba. Llamó _amor_ a aquello que Jean era incapaz de calificar de esa forma.

Ella nació dos veces, la primera vez como un ser libre en un mundo cruel, y la segunda como un ser que se encadenó a lo primero que vio. La segunda vez nació en una pesadilla y al encontrar una luz, la siguió devotamente porque si la luz desaparecía, volvería el terror, el miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber para qué uno existe, para qué uno nace en un mundo donde no había esperanza.

¿De qué servía haber vuelto a nacer si parecía muerta en vida en estos momentos? Jean apretó los dientes con fuerza, con ira. Impotente. Dolorosamente lejano, ella estaba a unos pasos, pero en realidad, Mikasa estaba a miles de kilómetros de él. Inalcanzable, infinita y desgarrada.

Pero eso no importaba, así ella estuviera en el fin del mundo, Jean correría descalzo hasta que el corazón dejara de latir.

Él era un idiota obstinado con una cabeza muy dura a la hora de razonar sobre Mikasa Ackerman. Ella era… ella significaba tanto para él. Era más bella que ese enorme mar que conoció hace algunos años, un motivo para levantarse cada día, el centro de un pequeño universo que creó en su mente donde ella era feliz, sonreía y se veía en paz. Para él, ella era esa fuerza y esa valentía de la que carecía.

Estuvo tentado a reír irónicamente. Nunca creyó que encontraría algo que fuera más valioso que su propia vida. Y allí estaba, lo más valioso para él estaba comenzando a apagarse como una vela en plena tempestad.

Caminó lento, con los ojos aguados. No permitiría que se apagara, se arrodillaría sobre esa llama con tal de mantenerla viva. Sus manos temblaban y su pecho dolía cada vez que la escuchaba gimotear.

Se arrodilló lentamente y rozó con delicadeza la espalda de la mujer. Ella levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas amargas y lo miró con esos ojos tristes vacíos.

La segunda vez que nació, esa mujer lo hizo en un infierno donde buscó a un salvador que le diera fuerza y calidez.

La segunda vez que nació, esa mujer amarró cadenas en sus brazos y se ató a esa luz ridícula por miedo a lo desconocido y por miedo a perder a lo único que conoció después de perderlo todo.

La segunda vez que nació, esa mujer murió en vida en ese mundo cruel donde el salvador rompió las cadenas y la condenó al infierno, a la pesadilla sin fin donde él ya no la guiaría y donde él ya no sería el hogar al cual regresar.

Jean titubeante posó su mano sobre la de Mikasa, detuvo ese movimiento cruel donde ella se arrancaba las uñas contras el frío piso de piedra. Negó levemente mientras veía como la mujer parecía no entender lo que hacía.

Si existe una segunda vez, debería poder existir una tercera.

"Vuelve a nacer… " Dijo con una voz a punto de quebrarse. Jean se avergonzó de su propia debilidad. "Encuentra luz en ti misma, encuentra salvación en ti. Por favor, inténtalo de nuevo. No mueras, por favor".

Sus lágrimas contenidas le impedían ver el rostro de la mujer con claridad. Jean apretó la blanca mano y ahogó su llanto. Una vez más, solo pedía una vez más.

"Abre los ojos por tercera vez, Mikasa. Nace una tercera vez". Jean sentía las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos comenzar a caer libremente. "Una última vez, por favor".

Una última vez, solo eso pedía Jean Kirstein a esa débil llama a la cuál acariciaba sabiendo que se estaba quemando. Una última vez para los dos porque cuando ella se extinguiera, Jean también lo haría.

Una tercera vez, por favor. Una última oportunidad. Esta vez él si estaría allí, esta vez él si velaría por ella, y si no era suficiente.

Esta vez ella no moriría sola.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Este fic también está publicado en Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Kyo.


End file.
